


Once the Floodgates Open...

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the episode "Flooded" with foreshadowing for "All the Way".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once the Floodgates Open...

Title: Once the Floodgates Open...   
Author: Elisabeth   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Flooded" with foreshadowing for "All the Way".   
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.   
Feedback: Yes please. 

After several minutes Willow followed Giles out of the kitchen and into the living room. Giles was reclining on the couch, trying to get back into the book he had been reading. She eyed the couch, now made up into a bed and images of Giles sleeping next to her came unbidden to her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of the images along with the new ones where they were naked. When he saw Willow he sat up, marking the page. 

Willow sat next to him on the couch saying, "I'm sorry Giles. It's just that I'm so happy that you and Buffy are back. It shouldn't matter how that happened. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's just that I am really proud of what I accomplished and I want you to be too." 

"Willow I am happy that she is back. You have no idea how happy I am. However, I don't like the risk that you took to do this. I know the kinds of magicks that you had to use to bring her back, even if the rest of them don't. You could have died and then not only would I have lost Buffy but I would have lost you too, and I don't know how I could live with that." He brought one hand up to move a stray piece of hair off her face, cupping her cheek in his palm, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

Willow leaned into the touch. His hand was so strong, calloused yet soft, manly… so different from what she was used to. She backed up quickly as she was assaulted with a wave of longing for this man in front of her. Years of a crush long repressed jumped out at her, nearly taking her breath away. Trembling slightly she stood up, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I'm gonna hit the hay now. Long day, very emotional. Good night." She turned and nearly tripped over the coffee table in her haste to run up the stairs. 

Giles was left staring after her in shock. 'What the hell just happened?' Granted, he didn't want to spend the rest of the night going round and round with Willow as to the dangers of her actions and her inability to see them, but to have her just get up and run out of the room? Could he have overstepped his bounds when he touched her face? He usually refrained from physical contact, but after the hug they had shared at his departure, he had hoped that they were past that. Apparently he was wrong. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to stop himself in time. His desire for her had peaked its head out just enough to scare Willow from his side. He lay back down and turned off the light, hoping that tomorrow everything would be okay again between them. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Willow crawled into bed next to Tara's sleeping body. She curled up next to her lover, who snuggled closer. 

'What the hell just happened?' she asked herself. 'Why are these feelings coming up now? I am happily in love with Tara, a woman. What am I doing being attracted to a man now? Especially this man. It was just my emotions overloading. What with Buffy dying, Giles leaving, bringing Buffy back, and then Giles coming home…' Her thoughts continued to ramble on as she drifted off to sleep. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Willow was walking through the woods. She came upon an open meadow, full of wildflowers, with a stream cutting across her path. As she was admiring the beauty and serenity surrounding her she felt someone come up behind her. She felt the love coming off of this person and was not afraid. She smiled, thinking, "Tara." 

She felt her hair being moved off the back of her neck and warm lips flutter across the skin. A soft moan escaped her lips as she tried to turn to face her lover. Gentle hands pressed against her shoulders, preventing her from moving. She was about to protest when a tongue traced a pattern from her ear down to her collarbone. Willow's knees became weak and she slid to her knees and then sat. 

Willow's eyes were closed when she felt the person move to sit in front of her. She was tempted to open her eyes, yet something inside her told her not to. Warm lips lightly brushed against hers. Slowly the kiss deepened. This was unlike any kiss Willow had ever experienced before. It was more sensual, more erotic than any other kiss she had ever felt. She pulled back, desperate for air, and opened her eyes. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, "Giles," when she saw his smiling face inches away from her own. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Willow sat bolt upright in bed, panting from the intense emotions left over from her dream. She happily sighed, "It was only a dream." A shadow passed over her face as she realized it was only a dream. As relieved as she was initially, she felt guilty for wishing that it had been real. 

Willow climbed out of bed, pulled on a robe and headed downstairs. She peaked her head into the living room where Giles was sleeping peacefully. An overwhelming urge came over her to touch him. Quietly, she tiptoed into the room and knelt down next to the couch. Keeping her hand a couple of inches above his face she traced all of the features she had held dear to her heart for years. 

With her left hand, Willow reached over and turned his head to face her. His body automatically shifted to adjust. This startled Willow and she quickly withdrew her hand. 

Slowly Giles opened his eyes. He was happily surprised to see Willow. She looked guilty and nervous. He was about to say something but Willow put her finger on his lips as a way of asking him to be quiet. He smiled to show his compliance. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were dilated with lust and desire. He understood why she was there. Before she could remove her finger from his lips he kissed it, to show her he understood. This made her smile. 

Willow rested her hand on his cheek. She used her hand to explore his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and finally let her fingers trace his mouth. Then she lowered her head and kissed him. 

At this point Willow began to lose her nerve. She broke off the kiss and moved away. Willow had always been very shy, especially around men, never mind the fact that her girlfriend was sleeping upstairs. She didn't want to offend Giles, but she wasn't sure how to proceed. She had never wanted to be with a man so badly before. She hung her head and, for the first time, she looked ashamed. Giles helped Willow to sit on the couch next to him and lifted up her chin to kiss her, sliding his hand around to the back of her neck. She gave in and lay down on her back, glad to not be in control. With this understanding he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Willow enthusiastically kissed him back. He ran his left hand up and down her torso a few times before pulling Willow to a sitting position so that he could remove her robe and shirt. Then he quickly removed his own. 

Giles paused, shy at the sight of her bare breasts. Almost in slow motion he lifted his hands to touch them. Her nipples had already begun to harden. He lowered his face to kiss first one breast, then the other. He spent several minutes kissing and suckling her breasts while she held his head to her chest. 

Willow slid her hand down his body until she reached her prize. Giles' erection was hard and straining against his cotton boxers. She rubbed it through the fabric and he paused his suckling to sigh in pleasure. She pressed firmly on his chest encouraging him to lie down. He helped her to remove his boxers. She kissed the tip of his erection. He sighed again, a little louder. She quickly removed her shorts and panties and straddled his face. She was hot and wet and she needed something to keep this man from waking the rest of the house. He eagerly licked up and down her slit. He slid his tongue inside her and licked her clit while she licked and sucked him. From the excited state that Giles was in Willow knew that he wouldn't last much longer if she continued and she desperately wanted him inside her. 

Even though she was close she pulled away from his face. She reached for the pocket of her robe, magickally producing a condom, out of Giles' sight. Giles kissed Willow as she mounted him. They both moaned as he slowly penetrated her. It felt so good and so right that she didn't want to move. Slowly she began raising and lowering her body, savoring every sensation. After a few minutes she began moving faster. Giles kissed Willow as he massaged her breasts. When he came so did she. Reluctantly she pulled herself off of him, removed the condom and disposed of it. Then she spooned next to her very worn out, happy, lover. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Willow woke with the first rays of dawn. She felt Giles' arms holding her close to him. As her mind slowly joined her body's waking she was becoming increasingly aware of the previous night's activities. She managed to disentangle herself from Giles without waking him and pulled on her robe. The lust that she had experienced so intensely the previous night was dissipating as her guilt was growing. How could she have done this to Tara? How could she have done this to Giles? And herself? She was more confused than ever now. She knew this could never happen again, yet how could she avoid being uncomfortable around Giles from now on? 

An idea occurred to her and she dashed upstairs to her trunk. She quickly checked to make sure Tara was still asleep before rummaging for the necessary ingredients. She found the dried herbs and hurried back down the stairs. 

In the kitchen, Willow quietly mixed together the holly, chamomile and passion flower. She had never performed sleep/dream magick before and hoped that this would work. Once everything was finely ground together she poured them into a satchel and returned to Giles. 

Wistfully, she traced the face she cared for so dearly and gently kissed him. As he started to respond to her kiss she whispered, "Shush, you're dreaming. Go back to sleep." She lightly kissed him again placed the satchel under his pillow. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "Memoria somnio." (Remember as a dream.) 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


When Giles awoke in the morning Willow was gone. The condom had disappeared too. He couldn't be sure whether he dreamed the previous night's events, as he had done countless times, or not. He also couldn't find the shirt he had gone to sleep in. 

  
The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 14, 2003.


End file.
